The present invention relates generally to skin therapy. More particularly, the present invention relates to the use of such therapy for reducing rhytides of the skin (i.e., skin wrinkles), especially facial rhytides.
Human skin is basically composed of three layers. The outer, or visible layer is the stratum corneum. The stratum corneum is essentially a thin layer of dead skin cells that serves, among other things, as a protective layer. Below the stratum corneum is the epidermis layer. The epidermis layer is a cellular structure that forms the outermost living tissue of the skin. Below the epidermis layer is the dermis layer that contains a variety of tissues such as sweat glands, nerves cells, hair follicles, living skin cells, and connective tissue. The connective tissue gives the dermis layer body, shape, and support. Since the epidermis layer lies on top of the dermis layer, the shape, smoothness, and appearance of the epidermis layer is in part determined by the shape of the dermis layer (and largely the connective tissue). Thus, variations in the shape of the connective tissue tend to appear as variations in the epidermis layer.
There are a number of methods currently being used to reduce or eliminate skin wrinkles, particularly facial skin wrinkles. Some of these methods include the use of lasers, cryo-peeling, chemical-peeling, and dermabrasion. These methods appear to stimulate or irritate the dermis layer so that a biological response results that produces new connective tissue which in turn reduces or eliminates skin wrinkles in the treated area.
However, the cryo-peeling, chemical-peeling, dermabrasion and laser ablation methods generally result in significant damage to the epidermis and dermis layers. In these methods, the epidermis layer may be peeled or burned away. This presents several problems: opportunistic infections may invade the dermis layer and thus complicate or prolong recovery; the procedure may cause a patient significant discomfort and pain; and the skin may appear raw and damaged for a significant period of time (on the order of weeks or months) while the healing process takes place. All of these side effects are considered undesirable.
Therefore, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for reducing or eliminating skin wrinkles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for reducing skin wrinkles that does not substantially damage the epidermis layer of the skin.